Enclosure
by Aixyutin
Summary: For all his beautiful eyes and beautiful looks, Cloud wasn't very smart. Otherwise, he would have realized Yuffie had him enclosed from all sides a long time ago. /collection of oneshots/
1. Revelations

**Author's Note:** This is heavily, _heavily_ inspired by Hiasobi's Phone Calls.

Horribly unbeta-ed. Grammar mistakes galore.

_**Revelation**_

It was a revelation to Cloud when he realized that Yuffie's a lot more than thievery and teenage adolescence. It was yet another revelation when he realized that Yuffie was actually secrets and sarcasm. But none of those could compare to the revelation that Yuffie might just be what he needs to find peace.

_

* * *

_

Let me tell you a secret…

The first time Cloud thinks he saw the true Yuffie was right after they defeat Kadaj and finally destroy Jenova. Tifa, seizing the chance to celebrate, ushered everyone into her bar before proceeding to play the glittering hostess to the many members of Avalanche and Shinra. No one fought, everyone was jovial, and all in all it was a fairly enjoyable night.

It was only when Cloud was retiring for the night did he realize that Yuffie is curiously absent. Concerned in a way he'll never admit, Cloud prowled the building only to eventually stumble upon her lying on the dirty roof. He had prodded her to go to bed, but she had uncharacteristically snarled at him to keep quiet or leave her alone.

Cloud's jaw had almost dropped in shock. Yuffie, requesting _silence_?

Awkward and a bit confused, Cloud had sat next to her. The girl was silent for a long, long time as she watched the stars. Cloud had been frankly surprised at the strange feeling of peacefulness, the kind of peacefulness he had only felt a few times in his life.

It wasn't the kind of peacefulness one usually associated with a Yuffie Kisaragi.

When she finally began to ramble, as Yuffie was prone to do, Cloud was stunned to hear her speak in a cultured, grammatically correct manner. There was no accent, no slang in her voice.

When he had asked, she had only weakly smiled and said:

"**Let me tell you a secret**. I don't really speak as uncouth as I usually do; actually, sometimes I hate it. But I found out at an early age when I speak like this people start acting uptight and much too polite. I've spent my whole life being bowed too, damnit, I like brutal country honesty too."

"Oh," he responded dumbly. She'd laughed at his stunned expression.

"Bet you didn't know that, eh, Spikes?" she teased, a bit of her old twang seeping into her voice.

"Don't call me that," he'd responded instinctively. She'd chortled before she began rambling again, smoothly breaking the awkwardness. This time though she, probably without realizing it, lost her (faux, Cloud reminds himself) accent halfway and it made her rants sounds bearable. Her voice, when she wasn't forcing it to high pitches, was amazingly low and husky and when she rambled it sounded more like a series of warm tones rather than piercing jabs.

She fell asleep eventually and Cloud carried her downstairs before finally retiring himself. When he woke up, she's gone already, as frivolous and fleeting as the wind. Her absence actually caused a bit of a uproar as Tifa screamed at both Vincent and Barret, but Cloud wisely chose to retreat into a quiet corner.

The next time he saw her, it was three months after the reunion and by then he had almost forgotten their conversation. He's reminded of it though when he had been exiting the Golden Saucer and caught a glimpse of her turning around the corner. On an inexplicable impulse Cloud chased after her. He almost lost her several times but in the end, he caught her in front of a tea shop. Although she was taken aback to see him, she seemed a bit embarrassed and yet pleased too.

Cloud was honestly speechless when Yuffie actually _asked_ before dragging him into the teashop, because in his mind Yuffie had always been impulsiveness and irreverence. All he could do was jerk his head in a rough nod before he was promptly rewarded with a pleased smile that's a trifle different than her usual grin. His mind, still confused over all the strange events, realized that the tea shop was a favorite date spot much too late.

Despite the knowing glances and knowing squeals (that didn't know anything) from the waitresses and other customers, Yuffie acted completely unabashed and even oblivious. That was a natural response for Yuffie, and Cloud relaxed.

After they ordered, Cloud took a moment to study her and noticed her hair had grown to her shoulders. When he had inquired, she had only winked at him and said:

"**Let me tell you a secret.** Contrary to popular thought it's actually harder and more time-consuming to have shorter hair than long hair when you're a girl. With long hair like Tifa's, you only have to worry about split ends and that it's even. You don't even need to brush it sometimes, you know? But with short hair, you have to continuously trim it and with hair like mine, you had to layer it constantly too. It's getting a bit too bothersome so I decided to grow it out a bit."

"Oh," he had said intelligently, the confusion all males have when faced with feminine issues sprawled over his face. Yuffie only laughed before she reached out to pat his cheek lovingly.

"Bet you didn't know that, Spikes?"

"Don't call me that," he said instinctively as he swatted her hand away. She giggled and like always began to ramble about miscellaneous topics. Despite his misgivings, Cloud enjoyed himself because there's something peaceful and comfortable hearing Yuffie's voice flow on and on and on.

They part on good terms. She doesn't ask where he's bounded for and he doesn't ask where's she's going. Later, he gathered from Tifa that Yuffie had been making one last-around-the-world trip before returning to Wutai. For a split second, he regretted not offering to go with her, but the thought is fleeting and Cloud crushed it unmercifully.

He saw her six months later when a rare delivery took him to Wutai. Despite the end of all his troubles in the form of Jenova, he was still working as a delivery boy for the majority of the time. Traveling, riding Fenrir to nowhere was the only way he kept sane despite Tifa's wishes otherwise.

Although he hadn't sent word ahead, someone had informed the Wutai Princess that the famous Cloud Strife had come and by the time he reached the gate she was waiting for him. He wasn't surprised to see that her hair was longer, but he was surprised to find out that Yuffie's hair was actually wavy, curlier than Tifa's straight locks, but straighter than Aeris' curly hair. The changes to her appearance are otherwise minute however as she still wore her traditional black scandalous outfit.

Yuffie had promptly dragged him onto a tour of her beloved city but like last time Yuffie had bothered to ask first. Cloud hadn't been so surprised the second time but had nonetheless agreed. After several hours of exploring the city at a whirlwind speed, Yuffie had led/dragged him to her quarters in the palace. He had been surprised to see that she had a retinue of servants at her disposal.

"I thought you didn't like being pampered…" he pointed out.

"Silly Spikes," she said. "That was back when I was silly and foolish and harbored stupid ideas about independence. Now that I know better, why should I do something if there's a whole army of people willing to do it for me?"

Cloud had been hard pressed to answer that question. Yuffie looked undeniably smug at his speechlessness.

She served tea, Wutai-style, and the whole procedure involved surprisingly graceful movements and it took Cloud's mind off the pain of sitting Wutai-style. He hadn't been able to hide his discomfort of sitting on his knees for too long however because within fifteen minutes Yuffie had laughed and said:

"**Let me tell you a secret.** When I was little every time I got into trouble my punishment was sitting in _seiza_ for hours because it is believed that _seiza _not only portrays a graceful image but also teaches endurance. By the time I was eight however my governess had to change the punishment because I didn't feel pain anymore. I too had learned how to portray the very image of grace as befitting of Leviathon's child, as well as bear the pain and responsibility that every Empress must feel."

"Oh," he had said quietly, not knowing exactly what to say. Yuffie had only laughed right before her hand darted out to pat his cheek.

"Bet you didn't know that, silly Spikes."

"Don't call me that," he said, once again on instinct because he was distracted by the feeling of her callused-but-softening fingers on his cheeks. She only chortled in response before she removed her hand and began to ramble like the Yuffie he knows. She did, however, take a moment to tell him he could sit the way he was used to, and he didn't bother hiding his relief when he got off his numbed legs. Cloud's respect for the little ninja raised a few notches as he saw her continue to sit in that infernal position for the rest of the afternoon.

They parted on good terms like last time. Yuffie asked how long he was staying, and Cloud said he was leaving the next day. Yuffie only laughed again before sending him on his way.

It took Cloud all day before he realized that he had, for the first time, been "dismissed" by Yuffie. The thought was slightly unsettling. But it wasn't unsettling enough for him to not realize that he was missing several materia. Nonetheless, as he unfolded a piece of white paper that said _'Because you missed my birthday', _Cloud was quite unable to resist giving a small smile at the absurdity of the situation. As he returned to The Edge the next day, he couldn't help thinking that Yuffie was still Yuffie in several aspects.

Cloud didn't see her for almost a year, but when he does he's stunned speechless and couldn't help thinking that Yuffie wasn't Yuffie at all.

She was dressed in proper princess clothes of scarlet robes with golden phoenix embroidery and it was more than enough proof that Yuffie had changed. The robes matched her unforgiving imperial bearing and stance, which is strangely but fittingly juxtaposed by the delicate ornaments in her hair.

"Spikes," she greeted, but her voice was lower than it used to be and the nickname isn't biting at all. "I didn't expect to see you at the New Years festival."

He shrugged. "Delivery," he said shortly. If anything, he'd become even more recalcitrant over the year.

Yuffie sighed. "You still haven't made your peace have you?"

Cloud avoided her probing look. Sshe sighed again before giving a sunny smile.

"Would you like me to show you around? Wutai is beautiful around this time of the year," she asked. He had only shrugged in response. Undeterred, Yuffie stepped closer to him and gently looped her arms around his demurely. Cloud had thought she would grab his arm again and begin dragging him, and was stunned to see her _gently _began to guide him.

Wutai was bathed in red and gold during the New Year's, and it really was quite fascinating seeing all the lanterns. Nonetheless, Cloud had been unable to truly appreciate the scenery completely as he was unable to stop glancing at the young woman next to him. She ignored his incredulous gaze like only Yuffie could and Cloud seized upon that small familiarity.

When Yuffie finally led them into a small restaurant, Cloud questioned the strange disappointment in his chest when she suddenly dropped her arms and stepped away. Searching for a distraction, he glanced at the posters with upside down inked Wutain characters plastered at the door. Yuffie, noticing his interested gaze, explained they were for good luck. She didn't say more about the matter until after dinner, as they were sipping the complimentary tea, when she suddenly said:

"**Let me tell you a secret**. When I was really little there was a time I thought that if I could be a perfect princess my father would love me again. My last scheme to get his attention was trying to make the most beautiful calligraphy scroll for New Year. I was ten at the time and really in no position to be trying to make beautiful calligraphy, but I tried nonetheless. My father burned it though when I presented it to him, saying it was unworthy to be shown in public. That was the last time I tried to please him."

"Oh." He said, and this time there was sadness and regret for her. Yuffie had seemed surprised at his sudden compassion, but she still cheekily said as her hand shot out:

"Bet you didn't know that, right Spikes?"

"Don't call me that," he responded on cue. Although he half-heartedly tried to dodge her hand, Yuffie still gave him a customary pat on the cheek. She laughed and this time it rang true, truer than the polite conversation they had before. Yuffie began to ramble again, and Cloud was unable to resist the small smile on his face.

He stayed for the whole week. There was something peaceful about the solemnly grand Wutai and the strange Yuffie. Cloud was reluctant to leave. But even more than reluctance is his guilt at leaving Tifa and Denzel behind, and Cloud eventually found himself standing outside the gates of Wutai much too soon.

However, Yuffie extracted a promise from him to return right before he exits the gates with a girlish wink and a womanly smile that he definitely wasn't expecting and he found himself unable to say no. Later he would reflect on the moment and bang his head against the wall when he finds himself unable to pinpoint the reason why he was manipulated so easily.

He doesn't see her for another month, but unlike the other times, Cloud doesn't forget. His mind continues to whirl, whirl, whirl and even the most random things like potted plants made him think 'Yuffie'. Even Tifa notices that he's become even more distracted than usual, and it's only after she asks him for the fourth time whether he was alright that Cloud takes off on Fenrir without a backward glance. He didn't realize that Tifa cries herself in Reeve's arms that night out of confusion and grief.

Cloud's was more focused on the continuously strange pressure in his chest, the mixture of pleasure and pain that makes Cloud want to tear his organs out.

So, although it's unusual for him, this time he goes out his way to find her. There was a delivery that needed to be made somewhere close to Wutai, and Cloud finds himself taking a minor detour to the reviving country.

Once again she meets him at the gat. Cloud, suspicious, asks her how she always seemed to know when he was coming. She gives him a cheeky grin but doesn't answer, only asking him if he wanted to be shown around. Although he's quite familiar with Wutai by now, Cloud accepts because there was a strangle look in her eyes and he's following an instinct that tells him if he doesn't accept something might happen that he doesn't want to happen.

Like last time, she doesn't drag him around at a whirlwind speed and instead they walk. Cloud likes the new pace because it gives him time to think. She leads him around the usual places, but Cloud was more interested at staring at her fluttering sleeves. Unlike the last time they met, Yuffie's wearing what seemed like loose yukata over long slacks. She catches him looking and quips that princesses can't walk around totally exposed forever. Cloud was about to retort that she didn't have anything to expose when he finds himself having to choke back his words when a convenient wind causes her clothes to mold her body. Although Yuffie doesn't see, Cloud's eyes are a bit wild and dazed for a moment.

After the usual places, Cloud finds himself trekking up the mountain and before he knows it he was staring down at the proud city from the top of the Pagoda. Although he sure it isn't allowed, judging from Yuffie's unconcerned gaze, he decides the rules probably didn't apply to princesses.

She stands closer than ever to edge and he stands an arm's length behind her, one arm ready to grab her if she falls and the other that's ready to grab her if she vanishes. Although there was no explicable reason for Cloud's strange feelings, as he stared at the way her dark hair turned almost brunette in the setting sun he couldn't suppress the feeling that she was about to disappear right in front of his eyes.

They're silent for a moment before Yuffie speaks, breaking Cloud's thoughts.

"**Let me tell you a secret**. Sometimes I hate being a princess so much that I want to just run away. But every time I feel like that I only have to come here and then I know what my life's purpose is."

She gives a small smile after she speaks, and he's fascinated to see content on her face. Although everyone had always thought she was happy, Cloud suddenly realized that she never really had been settled compared to how she looked now.

"I see," he murmurs and she startled at the change in their usual pattern. She fumbles for a moment, disconcerted, but bounces back quickly enough.

"You didn't know that, did you Spikes?" she says, forgoing the usual slang and flippant tone as she turned to stare at him in the eye.

"Don't call me that," he mutters and she's disconcerted again and there's war-ing emotions in her eyes and face. Before Cloud could identify more than surprise and confusion, and something that just might be longing, Yuffie's face suddenly becomes calm.

And before he can even blink, suddenly there's _Yuffie_.

Something soft's pressed to his chest and he's being forced to stoop by the arms swung around his neck, but none of that matters because all Cloud can focus on is the face pressed close to his and the strange soft pressure on his lips.

Before Cloud can even think of kissing her back she releases him.

"**Let me tell you another secret**. I never say your real name because I'm afraid if I'll do, I'll fall in love with you." Her voice is faster than he's ever heard it before, and Yuffie stumbles on the words.

He's stunned and his face is blank.

She's expectant.

He doesn't know what to say.

He can only watch as she finally chuckles sheepishly.

"I guess that didn't work huh, Cloud?" her voice is remarkably sad.

And that's when Cloud realizes that he's actually never heard Yuffie say his name properly.

Before he can say anything, something, she vanishes in true Yuffie fashion, leaving him alone on the pagoda.

He leaves Wutai that very same day feeling almost haunted.

His chest continues to hurt.

He sees her only two weeks later at the second annual dinner.

She's avoiding him. Casually and subtly of course—she still greets him with the usual sparkle and smile, but every time he goes to find her all he sees are the fluttering ends of her yukata.

It annoys Cloud more than he thought it would.

Still, although Yuffie Kisaragi is epitome of an escape artist, Cloud Strife isn't Cloud Strife for no good reason. At two hours past midnight, when everyone else is asleep or drunk or both, he manages to catch her elbow.

"Spikes?"

On an impulse, he drags her onto the roof. It's a starry night like last year, and the only thing brighter than the stars is the moon.

His mako eyes have no problem seeing her clearly in the dark. She refuses to look at him in the eye. It's strange behavior for a girl who once walked straight into hell with her chin raised, but growing up does that to a person sometimes.

"Spikes?" She said uncertainly as the silence grows, a blush flitting over her cheeks.

Yuffie's still not looking at him. She's not really looking at anything—her eyes dart around like fireflies.

He takes a step forward. She freezes and doesn't move as he raises both hands to softly caress her face.

He kisses her. (on an impulse).

And that's when he finds what he's missing.

"Cloud," she exhales, breathless when it's over.

He doesn't say anything, even as she turns a bright, bright red. Her mouth opens and closes, as if gasping for air and words. Bemused, he brushes her cheek with his thumb.

"Let me tell you a secret Yuffie," he says, so close that his breath tickles her cheeks.

"I think I might be in love with you."

Her smile is more brilliant than all the secrets in the world.

* * *

Author's notes: Damn fluffy… I swerve from present and past like crazy too.

I apologize. I'm too lazy to edit it. Maybe some other day.

Review if you like it. Even if it's three months after I posted it. I always come back and check. XD


	2. Fairy

Impulse made me start writing again. Don't ask me why, since I've actually never played Final Fantasy 7 in its entirety, but my mind drifted back to Yuffie.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

**1. Fairy**

She doesn't fly—but she comes close.

She flits like a breeze just strong enough to ruffle your sleeve. She blurs in and out of your face, the corner of your eyes, at the edges of your senses. If it weren't for those blindingly bright sneakers and that infamous cackle (too wicked to be a harmless giggle) that allows your human eyes to hold her down, you think she could flit herself in and out of ordinary existence.

In retrospect, Cloud wonders why he didn't notice her oddities sooner. Sure, Yuffie's mouth and manners could be as dirty as the next brat, but if one looked closely enough, there was no way this fairy-child could have come from the proletariat masses.

It wasn't in her fair skin or her dark hair—those were characteristics that could be found in the average pretty flower-maid. It wasn't in her shruiken or her materia—those were things that could be acquired by anyone who gave half a damn.

It was in her aristocratically sculpted nose, a nose that screamed generations of careful breeding to anyone who knew where to look. It's a nose that twitches anytime she was served tea, judging it with all the connoisseurship of a royal who'd grown up on imperial-grade stuff. It was in the way she would gallivant around with the best with them, but would carefully avoid beer.* It was in the way she fingers lace and silk and fur whenever they pass by a market. She never buys, but she always seems to know whether the yard was worth the gil.

She's the stuff that adds romance to thieves and rogues, which is misleading since she's the farthest thing from a real highway(wo)man. Yuffie's got blood older than most empires thrumming in her veins and dragons dancing to her prayers.

Cloud thinks it's unfair when the little girls crowd around her excitedly. After all, Tifa Lockheart may be the poster girl of AVALANCHE for envious women and worshipful men everywhere, it is Yuffie that the children love best. What makes Yuffie special weren't things that could be found just _anywhere_.

(Something that sounds like Zack's voice whispers darkly of snobbery and lovesick tom-foolery.)

Yuffie was someone bred of legends, born a legend, and will die an even bigger one. Unlike him. At the end of the day, Cloud's only some orphan pumped with Mako and nightmares.

It makes Cloud force his face stoic and turn away from her shining smile.

* * *

*Although this is a very outdated social custom that can scarcely be found nowadays, in traditional Asian households women were strongly encouraged not to drink beer as it was seen as uncouth.


	3. Hero

Inspired by the _Blower's Daughter_.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

**2. Hero in Her Sky**

It strikes Yuffie one day that for a princess as _legit_ as she is, she has no knight, no prince, no hero.

Oh, she has her big brothers and her protectors. AVALANCHE will never let anyone lay a grubby hand on their adopted lil' sis's fair skin. As for Godo—if he could have his way, he wouldn't let any male underneath the age of eternity and senile so much as breathe in her semi-divine presence.

But Yuffie is more than AVALANCHE and the Wutai throne. People tended to forgot that fact. Yuffie forgives them—the combined glitter from her hero status and imperial crown can be blinding.

Yet, even if they forgot, it doesn't mean Yuffie isn't more than glory and gold. Yuffie knows she transcends these abstract concepts. She knows this when the coldness of her metal shruiken bites her warm skin. She knows this when she feels the imperial headdress dig into the back of her neck. Abstract concepts don't even come close to the achingly real, humanly flawed existence she lives. These tiny annoyances remind her daily that her life is no fairytale.

And if she happens to forget, even for a moment, she has only to sit upon her imperial dais for her to be reminded just how real her life is. In her elevated seat, staring down at a sea of kowtowing subjects with the outward serenity of an undisturbed winter lake, never has she felt so lonely.

The princesses of fairytales have knights in shining armor and princes astride white horses. Unlike the abstract princesses, Yuffie has no knight, no prince, no hero in her sky.

The memories of camp-fire camaraderie can sustain her only so much. While Yuffie may have once been the firecracker princess of whizzing shruiken and blazing materia, she is now the White Rose of Wutai of whispering silk and subtle imperial might. In a contradictory manner that could only happen in real life, she managed these paradoxes with more public grace than private tears.

But when Cloud Strife came to Wutai ostensibly on a business trip, something in Yuffie rouses. It shifts, uncurls, and stares at Cloud with glittering eyes.

Well, while Yuffie's life was too real to have a prince or a knight served to her on a silver platter like cardboard cutout princesses, it didn't mean she couldn't snag her own hero.

After all, didn't the beauty of real life lie in all its endless possibilities?

* * *

Review.


	4. Agree

**So You Agree**

"Cloud."

"Hm?"

"You're not paying attention."

"I am," he said distractedly.

"Uh-huh. Is that so."

"Of course."

"So you agree about the color of the baby room," Yuffie said nonchalantly.

Cloud dropped the materia he had been oh-so focused on. Leviathon, he was almost becoming as bad as she was.

"Baby?" he dumbly repeated. Yuffie bit back a squeal. The expression on his face that just screamed absolute bewilderment was just _too_ cute! And although she'd only meant it as a joke, Yuffie was not one to stop on what promised to be great fun.

"Orange," Yuffie said helpfully, careful to keep her face perfectly solemn. "Blue and pink are such cliché colors—oh dear. I think I just broke Cloud Strife."


End file.
